


Remus's Christmas Gift

by Gryffinbros (SMCheyenne)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Genderfluid Sirius Black, Lingerie, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMCheyenne/pseuds/Gryffinbros
Summary: Sirius ordered the lingerie a month before christmas, their skin tingled every moment they thought about wearing it for Remus.





	

Sirius ordered the lingerie a month before christmas, their skin tingled every moment they thought about wearing it for Remus. The thought of wearing it never compared to the moment they first tried it on, their skin burned with delight loving the feeling of lace across their groin and the stockings across their smooth legs.   
The lingerie was delicious on it's own but when Sirius put on the christmas hooded satin tie up they felt unbelievably beautiful and sexy. 

When Christmas finally rolled around Sirius couldn't hold still through the dinner with friends   
“Love would you hold still” Remus muttered in Sirius’s ear his hand grabbing their thigh to stop it from moving. Remus quirked an eyebrow at the moan that came from Sirius’s mouth.   
“James I think we'll be going” Remus spoke his voice directed to James while his gaze stayed on Sirius   
“Please go, tired of the eye fucking already” James groaned 

The moment they got home Remus pressed Sirius against the wall groaning when Sirius whimpered against him   
“Wait wait have a surprise for you” Sirius mumbled   
“Yeah? Then go get it love” Remus whispered pressing his lips briefly against Sirius’s before they ran off to the room, returning with a box.   
“Stay in the room while I change” Sirius said, their cheeks covered in a blush   
Remus raised his eyebrows but went to their bedroom anyway 

Sirius forgot how well everything felt against their body, lace panties over their cock, stocking all the way up their thighs and the satin hood across their skin.   
The nerves settled in their stomach while they hesitated outside the door to the bedroom. 

“Fuck” Remus groaned upon seeing Sirius enter the room, making way to get up and walk over to them   
“No stay” Sirius whispered walking closer to Remus who went to touch but Sirius slapper his hand away   
“I can't touch?” Remus whined letting his eyes rake over Sirius their skin was beautiful against the red coloring of the hood, their cock flush against the white lace panties   
“In a minute” Sirius groaned slipping their body over onto Remus’s lap   
“So beautiful baby, god so pretty for me” Remus moaned out, the compliment making Sirius whimper and grind against Remus’s lap   
“Can I touch now?” Remus asked his hand already grabbing Sirius’s hip, slapping away Remus’s hand again Sirius glared at him   
“No” Sirius pulled out a candy cane from inside the hood, wrapping his lips around the tip and hollowing his cheeks around the sweet   
Remus watched as Sirius sucked on the sweet moaning around it as his eyes locked with Remus’s. Sirius sucked once more before popping off the sweet and throwing it behind them

“You can touch now” Sirius whispered  
Remus’s hand grabbed onto Sirius’s hips his grip hard making Sirius whimper. Remus's hand trailed down against the lace panties avoiding their cock causing Sirius to whine and rut against him 

“I'll take care of you baby” Remus groaned, grabbing Sirius and flipping them around his body in between Sirius’s legs   
“Promise” Remus gripped Sirius’s face in his hands placing a deep kiss on their lips 

\-------   
Sirius’s hair was matted from where Remus kept pulling it, the panties and stockings long gone just the satin hood still on.   
Remus pressed a light kiss to Sirius's forehead   
“Fuck I love you” Remus groaned his hand trailing down Sirius's stomach  
“but how do we get a cum stain out of satin?”   
Sirius laughed loudly tilting their head to look at Remus   
“I love you too”


End file.
